1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ice puck mold and storage system and more particularly pertains to making ice pucks and storing the same prior to use while practicing hockey.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ice molds is known in the prior art. More specifically, ice molds heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of generating ice of various shapes are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,957; U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,219; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 361,610; U.S. Pat. No. 5,198,127; U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,809; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,002.
In this respect, the ice puck mold and storage system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of making ice pucks and storing the same prior to use while practicing hockey.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved ice puck mold and storage system which can be used for making ice pucks and storing the same prior to use while practicing hockey. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.